1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft piston engine control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an aircraft piston engine, the amount of fuel supplied to the engine and the ignition time are usually controlled by mechanical control systems. However, the document "NEW AERONAUTICS LECTURE vol. 6, AN AIRCRAFT PISTON ENGINE (issued by Japan Aeronautics Society)" discloses that these parameters can be controlled by electronic control systems which include sensors, to simplify the operation of the aircraft and to realize the optimum control thereof according to the current engine operating condition.
In general, electronic control system cause trouble more easily than the mechanic control system. Accordingly, to use the electronic control system in the aircraft engine which requires very high reliability, the electronic control system must be doubled, and a further control device is needed to detect any trouble in one electronic control and to change one electronic control system to the other electronic control system. Therefore, to use the electronic control system in the aircraft engine is very complicated and can cause a large cost increase.